Spells - Season 2
Here you will find the Spells of Season Two, along with English translations where available. A Moveable Beast Incineration Spell- Cast by Frederick "Sunla draeilí, gaminn yfir á fubak. Eitthmig is íklae á nyttvao." - (???) Freya's Memory Potion- Cast by Freya * Set fire to the potion and chant the spell "Lumen eorum memoria." - ("Light of their memory.") Freya's Memory Spell- Cast by the Beauchamps * You need to drink the potion before chanting the spell "Aperi Memoriae." - ("Show the memories.") Job Spell- Cast By Freya and Ingrid * Drink a special cocktail and chant "Abrogare dampnum." - ("Undo damage.") Wendy's Healing Spell- Cast by Wendy "Sana Sana." - ("Heal Heal.") The Son Also Rises Unknown Enchantment- Cast by Frederick *Take something of your target's possessions and put it in front of you. After the first two lines, you must swallow the said possession and continue the chant. Once that is done, the object could be spat out and the spell is complete. "Sidan du Fragade. Efter finns tyvarr inte hos oss. Knátti moldveg sporna. Hogna atnam at fjorsjúka avá hon ekki kva." Fireworks Spell- Cast by Freya & Ingrid "Caelum Comburere." - ("Set fire to the sky.") Astral Projection Spell- Cast by Frederick and Freya *On an altar with two large pillar candles, lay down a sheet of crude white cloth and form an eight-pointed star with some sticks. At the center of the star, gather animal bones, dried weeds, antlers, and what appears to be a large piece of coral. Scatter stones inside the star into the shape of a circle. Finally, take one of the pillar candles and pour the hot wax on the items inside the star as the incantation is chanted. Speak the name of the one that you seek twice and hold hands with your twin. Open the nearest door to you and never let go of your twin's hand. "Biór fori brynings. Apaldr. Magni. Megintíri, fullr er hann. Lia godra galdra. Gamanruna." The Old Man And The Key Protection Spell- Cast by Joanna * You need a necklace “Vita Spiritus revertatur ad nos.” - (“Life spirit make her come back.”) Temporary Resurrection Spell- Cast by Wendy * You need a crystal “Resurrexit amor tuis suscitare de veritate.” - (“Your love revived showing the truth.”) Death Spell- Cast by Wendy “Mortem tuam hic recurro.” - (“Now go back dead.”) Locator Spell- Cast by Wendy * You need to put some potion on your target clothes “Sequitur locus et veneficus.” - (“Follow the place and the warlock.”) Body Occultation Spell- Cast by Ingrid * You need a doll talisman and a jar of Water, it must stay underwater. As long as the doll stays underwater, no one will ever find the body. Cursing- Cast by King Nikolaus “Maledictum.” - (“Curse.”) The Brothers Grimoire To Locate The Grimoire- Cast by Dash and Killian "Sequere Vestigia." - ("Follow the Trail.") Healing Spell- Cast by Wendy "Sana Sana." - ("Heal Heal.") Vitality Spell- Cast by Dash and Killian "Aeternum indelebilis. " - ("The eternal, imperishable.") Freedom Spell- Cast by Freya (failed) "Liberationem." - ("Liberation.") Healing Spell- Cast by Ingrid "Sana et Mederi." - ("Heal and Cure.") Car Spell- Cast by Wendy "Regere et Conservare" ("Switch its way and Protect.") To Open the Trunk- Cast by Frederick "Aperi." - ("Open.") Time Freezing Spell- Cast by Ivar "Tempore Congelata" - ("Frozen in Time") Snake Conjuring Spell - Cast by Frederick "Venenum Serpentis." - ("Snake Poison.") Vitality Reversal Spell- Cast by Dash and Killian "Retexe Indelebilis." - ("Destroy the imperishable.") Body Exchange Spell- Cast by Joanna "Loca Curis." - (Metaphorically, "Place the rod.") Category:Spells Category:Season 2